


Сказка про Часы с Кукушкой

by Shadow_Of_Moon



Category: Original Work
Genre: Animate Object, Dreams, Gen, fairy tale
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-20
Updated: 2015-04-20
Packaged: 2018-03-24 23:59:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,764
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3789106
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shadow_Of_Moon/pseuds/Shadow_Of_Moon
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>О том, зачем на самом деле нужны часы с кукушкой. А еще о том, откуда берутся сказки.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Сказка про Часы с Кукушкой

Это были совсем молодые Часы – их изготовили пару недель назад. И Кукушка тоже была молоденькая. Часы в глубине души даже гордились, что они на шесть часов старше своей Кукушки.  
Висели они на стене в магазине и вели неторопливый разговор, как и положено тем, кто отсчитывает время. Вот только разговаривали друг с другом часы, а маленькая Кукушка молчала. Ей не с кем было поговорить – других кукушек рядом не было, а свои часы она считала занудой.  
Но однажды часы сняли со стены. Положили в красивую коробку и унесли. Кукушка очень удивилась, ведь она почти ничего не знала о мире за стенами магазина, а часы обрадовались – наконец-то и них будет собственный дом.  
Часы вынули из коробки и повесили на стену. Кукушке было очень любопытно, куда это их занесло. Но выпрыгнуть и посмотреть она не могла – было только без пяти девять. А Часы тикали весьма довольно и весело, им нравился их новый дом.  
Никогда еще минуты не тянулись так долго.  
\- Ну, скорей же, старый тихоход! Ну, поторопись! Ну отщелкай побыстрее эти секунды, что тебе стоит!  
\- Наконец-то! В этом доме будет прррофессиональный сказочник! – произнес чей-то томный голос  
Кукушка не выдержала, она осторожно подвинулась к краешку насеста и приоткрыла створки. Часы висели в детской, так она решила, хотя смутно себе представляла, как эта детская должна выглядеть. А говорил… кот! Пушистый черный кот сидел на столе и посверкивал зелеными глазищами  
\- Тик-так - Как-как простите, вы сказали – сказочник? – переспросили Часы  
\- Ну да – кивнул кот, - а зачем же еще нужны Часы С Кукушкой?! Это же лучшие сказочники в мире. Ну, после кошек, конечно, - кот скромно прикрылся хвостом.  
\- Тик-так, как же так – огорчились Часы – но я не знаю ни одной сказки. Это очень неожиданно и … - Часы замялись  
\- Ку-ку? – предположила Кукушка.  
\- Ку-ку был тот, кто выпустил необученные часы! – воскликнул кот. – И ладно бы еще туповатый будильник или современные легкомысленные электронные барышни… Но Часы С Кукушкой! Такой древний род … - кот не находил слов и только пофыркивал от возмущения  
Часы были смущены и озадачены, им не хотелось выставлять себя невеждой.  
\- В общем, юная леди, собирайтесь – решительно заявил кот  
\- Ку-ку-куда? – Кукушка чуть не выпала из Часов от удивления  
\- За сказками! – кот улыбнулся – Вам повезло, сегодня в ночь равноденствия Сказочник с улицы Серебряных снов раздает сказки, которые он собирал целый год!  
\- Т-тик-так, а как же я? - чуть не сбились Часы  
\- Ничего, потикаешь сегодня в одиночестве, а сказку на ночь детям расскажу я.  
Кот запрыгнул на шкаф и протянул к Часам лапу  
\- Перебирайтесь, леди, я найду для Вас провожатого к Сказочнику, потому что в Вашей способности летать я сомневаюсь.

Флейтист сидел на подоконнике и играл для заката. С закатом они были хорошими друзьями, так же как с ветром, полуднем и звездами. С рассветом Флейтист встречался реже, но и для него была припасена пара новых песен. Госпожа Мелодия свернулась на коленях Флейтиста пушистым рыжим клубком. Она любила вечерние беседы своего человека с солнцем, дремотные и неторопливые. Дневные разговоры были полны энергии, звездам Флейтист рассказывал о своих мечтах. А с закатом просто разговаривал, как говорят со старыми друзьями – взглядом, вздохом, улыбкой. Когда важна не новость, а то, что эти самые друзья друг у друга есть.  
Мелодию разбудил незнакомый голос, звонкий, но странноватый, как будто говорила деревянная свистулька  
\- Когда Вы говорили о провожатом, – спросил этот голос – Вы имели ввиду кого-то, кто сможет меня отнести?  
-Мрр, пока не знаю, – а это определенно Торо, сосед снизу, вежливый и элегантный кот.  
Мелодия оперлась на колени хозяина и посмотрела вниз. И порадовалась, что люди не наделены столь острым слухом, как кошки. Торо застыл на подоконнике, высматривая того, кто мог бы отнести… Кукушку? Мелодия была образованной кошкой, ей не нужно было объяснять, куда может лететь Кукушка Из Часов в ночь равноденствия.  
\- Ах, если б я умела летать, – грустно просвистела Кукушка.  
\- Увы, леди, я не в состоянии Вас этому научить.  
Мелодии пришла в голову идея  
-Торо, эй, Торо! – тихо прошипела она, оглядываясь на своего человека. Но Флейтист продолжал играть.  
Кот посмотрел вверх и вежливо поклонился.  
\- Познакомьтесь, леди, это госпожа Мелодия. Ее человек – Флейтист, он сочиняет музыку для солнца, луны и звезд… - и тут Торо понял – Мелодия ты не могла бы…  
Две пары изумрудных глаз встретились. Кошка кивнула.  
-Конечно, друг мой.  
Солнце село, Флейтист отложил флейту и погладил кошку  
\- Что тебе сыграть, Мелодия? Сумерки - самое что ни на есть кошачье время, выбирай!  
Мелодия долгим взглядом посмотрела на догорающий закат, прошлась по карнизу, с удовольствием прищурилась навстречу теплому южному ветру. Флейтист очень сообразителен для человека, а его флейта вообще была редкая умница.  
\- Давай я сыграю тебе о дороге? Сказочной дороге, уводящей в закат, к далекой и прекрасной мечте!  
Кукушка слушала флейту и чувствовала, как деревянные крылышки, что подходили только для балансирования на жердочке, наполняются странной силой, как воздух вокруг становится плотным и надежным, а ветер – подхватывает и зовет с собой.  
\- Торо, мне кажется… я понимаю, – Кукушка не знала, как описать охватившие ее чувства –Я знаю, я могу летать!  
\- Конечно, – кот улыбался, - теперь знаешь, – он склонился над птичкой и шепнул - ну так лети!  
Кукушка подошла к краю подоконника. Ей не нужно было смотреть вниз, оценивать высоту, определять направление. Она просто слушала ветер, переплетенный с мелодией флейты. Кукушка расправила крылья и улетела на запад. Две кошки улыбаясь смотрели ей вслед.  
-Торо! – в голосе Мелодии коту послышался испуг, – Флейтист ведь сыграл только дорогу Туда! Что же нам делать?

 

Существа, наделенные даром видеть живой мир, зовут их лисятами. Веселые, яростные ветерки, первые вестники грозы. Они предупреждают птиц и людей, чтоб те прятались под крыши, они воруют яркие зонтики у девчонок, играют листвой в парке и захлопывают окна, чтобы в них не попал дождь. Они смешливы и непредсказуемы, они приносят свежесть небес и острый холодок облаков, они несут электрические разряды, чтобы заряжать кошачью шерсть. И именно к ним пришел Торо.  
\- Кукушка-сказочница? – Жемчужный обвился вокруг флюгера, – рад за тебя и твой дом, друг мой!  
\- Ты покажешь ей дорогу домой, лис?  
\- Покажу? Да я принесу ее! – Синие глаза ветра озорно сверкнули, – или ты сомневаешься в моих силах, кот?!  
И Жемчужный, взъерошив напоследок шерсть Торо, умчался на запад.

Волшебник с улицы Серебряных снов сортировал сказки - разноцветные прозрачные камешки. Светлые аквамарины – о морских приключениях, бархатный малахит – об отважных путешественниках и первопроходцах, переливчатый тигровый глаз – об интриганах и шутах. В аметистах проблескивали сказки о волшебниках, сердолик хранил тепло истинной дружбы, розовые опалы нежно светились любовью, а серебристый кошачий глаз нес прохладные ментоловые сны. На отдельном подносе горкой лежали золотистые топазы – старые любимые сказки, сочиненные много столетий назад.  
Волшебник поправил очки на длинном носу и уселся за компьютер. До прихода сказочников оставалось минут двадцать, и он решил проверить несколько литературных страничек. «Да, вот это подойдет» - он достал из ящика стола невзрачный кусочек яшмы и покатал в ладонях. Вытащил из кармана платок и протер получившийся камень – темно синий в искорку лазурит. Волшебник положил его в вазочку. «Нужно будет в следующем году взять корзинку побольше - сказки о космических путешествиях уже не помещаются»

Дом волшебника стоял в глубине заросшего сада. Под покровом густых деревьев к распахнутым дверям и окнам пробирались очень разные гости. Прибегали кошки и собаки, прилетали попугайчики, канарейки и кукушки. Кукушку чуть не снесло порывом ветра от взмаха сильного крыла.  
\- Ох, простите барышня, - большой черный ворон, галантно придержал занавеску на окне, пропуская Кукушку  
\- Доброй ночи - робко улыбнулась Кукушка – а вы тоже прилетели за сказками?  
\- Я живу у сторожа на маяке, у него такие непоседливые племянники! – улыбнулся ворон – а вы здесь впервые? Не бойтесь, проходите, я все вам объясню  
Большая комната была залита теплым светом множества маленьких ламп и светильничков. Книги громоздились на полках от пола и до потолка – тяжелые фолианты, которые были старше самого дома и тонкие томики в ярких обложках, еще пахнущие типографской краской и клеем. На столе светился компьютер.  
\- Современному волшебнику гораздо легче собирать сказки, чем сотню лет назад – тихо сказал рыжий волшебник – всемирная паутина дает доступ к сказкам с первых строчек. Это огромное удовольствие – видеть, как сказка растет и распускается силой чьей-то мечты.  
Тяжелый резной филин, шумно хлопая крыльями, опустился на спинку стула  
\- И все-таки вы, друг мой, не можете отрицать истинную ценность проверенных веками сказок…  
\- Это филин с часов главной детской библиотеки – шепнул ворон – ему сказки учить незачем, он их знает больше всех нас вместе взятых. Ему просто нравится беседовать с волшебником… Но мы отвлеклись!  
Ворон подвел кукушку к россыпям цветных камешков  
\- Вот это и есть сказки. Рекомендую Вам попробовать всего понемножку, чтобы вашим подопечным не стало скучно. Всего нужно 365 сказок и еще десяток про запас, на случай дождливых дней.  
\- Но что мне с ними делать? – спросила кукушка.  
\- Их нужно есть! – воскликнул ворон, и на глазах у ошеломленной кукушки склевал аметист. – Очень рекомендую истории про магию, они шипучие и с кислинкой. Да вы не бойтесь, они легкие и смешно щекочутся в голове, пока устраиваются на положенные места. Когда вы расскажете их, они растворятся и освободят место для новых сказок. Ну, приступайте.  
Кукушка перелетала с места на место и пробовала сказки. Магические истории были веселыми и непоседливыми, тягучие древние баллады отдавали патокой и степенно укладывались в нужные места, а летние ребячьи рассказы порхали как стайки неугомонных апельсиновых бабочек.  
\- Скоро рассвет, – ворон отвлек кукушку от вазочки с малахитом – нам пора по домам. Кукушка запрыгнула на подоконник и обернулась, чтобы оглядеть комнату. Поблескивали опустевшие блюда и вазы. Книги тихо вздыхали и расправляли страницы – им предстояло дремать почти целый год, пока их не снимут с полок и не считают новую сказку. Компьютер довольно урчал – уж он-то всегда будет в самой гуще событий. Растрепанный рыжий волшебник закрывал дверь за последней кошкой.

Над городом вставало солнце. Оно щедро раскрашивало невесомый туман и пушистые облака в цвета топленого золота и кедрового разлома, разбрызгивало веселые солнечные зайчики от луж и витрин, будило почтальонов и птиц. Кукушка неторопливо шла по улице. Сложно идти торопливо, если ты – Кукушка из Часов, и твои тонкие, покрытые золотистым лаком лапы, создавались только чтобы удержать тебя на жердочке. А крылья, расписные деревянные крылья, потеряли легкость с последним лучом заката. Впрочем, Кукушка была настроена весьма бодро. Она запомнила дорогу и уверенно шла домой. Правда, по мнению некоторых, слишком неторопливо.  
Туман свился в тугую спираль и превратился в гибкого серебряного… зверя? Наверное, зверя. Кукушка не могла подобрать иного определения этому переливчато-разлохмаченному существу.  
\- Меня зовут Жемчужный, мадмуазель. – Зверь чуть склонил остроухую голову – Торо просил меня проводить Вас домой.  
\- Благодарю Вас, сударь, но я, кажется, разучилась летать.  
\- Глупости, нужно просто расправить крылья! – ветер подмигнул синим глазом – Остальное – дело техники!  
Полет с лисенком был совершенно не похож на полет по текучей ровной дороге, сотворенной музыкой. Ветер смеялся и пел, завинчивался вокруг фонарных столбов, подныривал под арки и мосты, гудел тромбоном в узких переулках, свистел свирелью в дымоходах и играл басовые партии на проводах. И Кукушке это нравилось. Потому что теперь она понимала, что значит летать!

Торо сидел на подоконнике, поджав лапы и закутавшись в хвост. Рядом пушистым клубком свернулся ветер. Дети забрались в кровати, родители пожелали им спокойной ночи и вышли. Часы торжественно пробили десять.  
\- Космос. Последний рубеж…


End file.
